Isaak Arnþórson
'Isaak Geislì Arnþorson '(Isaak Geisli Arnthorson) is a Markish Raichu blacksmith and farmhand from the Category:Charactersrural province of Errens in northern Ehbsmark. By the time of the campaign, he can be found as a transient worker in Kaulseg's capital city assisting in metalworking. Like most Markish citizens, Isaak is proud, brash, and loud. Being from the countryside, he is also well versed in surviving in the brutally cold Ehbbish wilderness, and is knowledgeable in using local flora for cooking, healing, and recreation. Finally, as is common further from Ehbrat, Isaak is superstitious and still believes in many of the traditional Ehbbish folk legends that have been forgotten within the larger cities of Ehbsmark. History Isaak was born an only child to Agneta Þórsdóttir, a Delphox, and Nikulás Hafnarson, a Raichu. His father worked as a farmhand on his village's farms, and died shortly after his birth after freezing to death in a blizzard. His mother is a baker, and lives in a back room of her bakery in the center of the village. Due to Nikulás's untimely death, Isaak grew up in poverty, and often worked around his village from a young age to help with his mother's finances. Agneta remarried in 2007 to a Weavile, with whom she had two daughters, a Sneasel and a Braxien. Isaak does not consider his mother's new marriage valid and has lived separately from her since she remarried. He is no longer on speaking terms with her, and has never spoken to his two half sisters. Shortly after his mother remarried, Isaak became a apprentice to Helmút, a middle-aged Nidoking blacksmith. He worked under Helmút and became a well-rounded blacksmith in his own right until his training ended abruptly in 2016. During the Campaign Around 2016, Isaak left his home village in Errens and traveled to Kaulseg in search of work. Without official papers, he became a transient worker, working seasonal jobs in steel mills and other metalworking-related industries scattered along the border with Ehbsmark and as far north as the Kaulseg capital. Isaak hopes to travel outside of Kaulseg and Ehbsmark. Physical Disability Isaak is afflicted with electrical generation issues that render him unable to properly control the voltage, generation, and storage of electricity. This issue is naturally endemic among Pichu, but is normally lost once a Pichu naturally evolves into a Pikachu. However, Isaak rushed his evolution, so he never learned to properly control his electricity before graduating to the more powerful generation abilities of a Pikachu. Being the only living electric-type in his village, he was unable to search out assistance with his issues. Impatient to be larger, and believing that a bigger form would be of more use to his mother, Isaak used the Thunderstone his mother had in storage to rush his evolution into a Raichu, further compounding his issues with electrical generation. As a result, Isaak routinely finds the need to discharge to prevent the over-charging of his electrical generation sacs. The over-activity of his generators is painful to him, which is why he covers them with bandages. Additionally, this prevents direct contact with objects, which could cause a nasty shock.